


Playing Games

by placidwriter



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMFs, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gamers, High School, M/M, Online Friendship, Teenagers, Video & Computer Games, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placidwriter/pseuds/placidwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Scorch, in their Guild dubbed Gladers, Thomas could be anything he wanted to be without judgement from his piers. That's why he played TMR.</p><p>That, and for the Warrior with the username Hurricane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything - not the books/movies/games/shows/or anything else mentioned.
> 
> Warning: All the usernames are badly made puns and jokes about the characters by me and my friends. Seriously, they are all horrible. Except Minho's, that one is 100% needed.

As soon as Thomas got home, he grabbed an apple and a water bottle from the kitchen, kissed his mom's cheek in hello, then headed up to his room. After booting up his laptop, he pulled off his sweat-stained t-shirt and quickly logged on.

The Maze Runner was a semi-popular online RPG game based in the Fantasy World of Scorch. There was different Guilds throughout the game, which anyone was allowed to explore and try to enter, infiltrate, or conquer. Thomas' guild, Gladers, was one of the most powerful.

In the real world, Thomas was a Senior in High School that trained for Cross Country too much and only had four friends. In TMR, Thomas was a strong-will, high-powered, Faerie Healer. His job in the game was to stay in Glader Country and heal the Warriors and Wizards of his guild when needed. 

**[Glader - Thranduiling]: About time, Greenie! Frypan's by himself and we just got attacked!**

Thomas groaned as soon as he read the message. Most of the Guild was there, their meeting time being seven. He glanced at the time, it was ten 'til. With a sigh, Thomas first healed Thrand (more so because he didn't want to hear him continue to whine than caring for his character) before moving on to help Frypan. Frypan was another healer, known for his half-Wizard character being able to charm their Warriors before they headed into battle. Their other Healer was Kid, the youngest member of the Guild, but not by choice. He wanted to be a Wizard, and was being trained under Har.

**[Glader - choppedthis]: Hey, Tom! Thrand tell you what happened?**

**[Glader - deliverance]: No, he just yelled at me and whined until I healed him.**

**[Glader - choppedthis]: Not surprised at all. Basically the Grievers tried to come in and tried to take over again since Al isn't on.**

**[Glader - deliverance]: Those losers wouldn't know how to run the Gladers. They should stop trying.**

Thomas continued to banter playfully with Frypan and heal the last bit of Warriors before the meeting would start when Al would get on. While he was waiting, he hopped off his bed and changed out of his running shorts, into some sweats. He managed to pull on one of his dad's old Uni shirts before his computer started dinging like crazy.

Everyone who wasn't there was logging on now. He sighed and sat back, getting comfortable and watching as their Guild slowly came to life with it's fifty-plus members. He didn't know them all, didn't really associate with them all. It was impossible to. They were all family, basically, yes, but everyone split off into their own little groups.

When Aris and Minho logged on, he found himself grinning - ignoring the fact that he'd seen Minho not half an hour ago.

**[Glader - moosepie]: Tommy! You just got on, why are you in need of energy already?**

**[Glader - honoyoudont]: Is Hurricane on? ;) If so, then I'll give ya two guesses.**

Thomas flushed, cursing his best friend. Minho was a menace. So Thomas had a slight crush on one of their Warriors, so what? It was just a little online crush because the guy was so damn flirty and would only allow Thomas to heal him because apparently he didn't like Frypan's magic and the fact that Kid was 'too damn young'.

It wasn't like Thomas ever planned on anything happening. Hurricane was from Great Britain, firstly. And secondly, Thomas wasn't out to anyone but his mom, Minho, Aris, and the girls anyways.

Before he could come up with a smart reply, Al logged on and called them to the meeting hall. Al was the leader of the Gladers. He was a strong Warrior with Healer knowledge and Wizard powers. His character was huge, too, demanding power from everyone. Even Thrand, who was a stubborn asshole didn't double cross him.

As soon as all the members were there, Al started the meeting. Thrand, who was on when the attack started, explained what went down with the Grievers earlier. It was decided that they wouldn't attack back today, Al not wanting to have to talk to Ratman, the Griever leader.

After everyone was healed, they went off and did whatever they felt like doing. Since Al didn't schedule a battle, players were allowed to do as pleased. Aris and Minho gave him energy and Minho apologized for his innuendo once he realized Thomas' character was exhausted from healing and not 'sex'. The game was realistic, but not that realistic so Minho was just being stupid anyhow.

**[Glader - moosepie]: Har and Sony just invited me to a battle at Ogre Ridge. Anyone want to come?**

Of course Minho said yes, wanting to follow his boyfriend. Joker agreed to go as well and Thomas almost said yes before his computer dinged.

**[Glader - Hurricane - inbox]: Hey, Tommy-boy. If you aren't busy, wanna maybe head over to Death Valley? I'm a bit banged up.**

Then a second ding came in.

**[Request - Glader - Hurricane] | Death Valley. Do you dare enter?**

With red cheeks and a wide smile, Thomas declined Aris' invitation. Minho immediately asked him if he was going to see 'Prince Charming', to which he replied to him with a 'shank off' before promptly teleporting himself to Death Valley via Hurricane's request.

When he got there, he anxiously searched for Hurricane, finding the blonde Warrior leaning heavily against a wall. Thomas quickly ran over and started healing him without any prompting.

**[Glader - Hurricane]: That was quick, Tommy. Afraid for little ol' me?**

As soon as the message sent through, Thomas knew Hurricane was laughing. It made him smile, and maybe he allowed a giggle or two to slip through since he was alone in his room and no one could hear it.

**[Glader - deliverance]: Maybe I just wanted to come to Death Valley without Al turning into a right shank.**

It was decided that since Healers were defence at best, they weren't allowed to go to places like Death Valley without Warriors passed level sixty-five and Wizards past level sixty. Hurricane was at level ninety, and that wasn't even overall. Thomas didn't mind it. He didn't play the game for the violence like some people did. He played the game because it let him be something he wasn't allowed to be - weaker than the rest.

**[Glader - Hurricane]: Oh, defying law are we? You're a down right rebel, bad boy. Maybe you should change your name to 'delinquent' instead.**

Thomas laughed and followed after Hurricane, staying behind him whenever a Giant or enemy Guild-member attacked. The next hour was spent with Hurricane, bantering, flirting, and just plain having fun.

And maybe that's why Thomas played the game too.


End file.
